Booty Call
by CretianStar
Summary: Taken from a one liner in 4x09. Who was Kensi's booty call? Duh. So definitely M rated. So definitely.


A/N: FINALLY IT IS UPLOADED. YES YES YES!

* * *

"That's a booty call."

"That's what it called?" G grinned at her, his expression was nothing but amused when Kensi blushed. She vanished after a quick word Assistant Director and vamoosed out of the door.

"She moves fast when she's embarrassed." Sam chuckled as he watched her disappear down the corridor.

"Think she's ever been on a booty call?" G wondered in their colleague's absence.

She had.

With Deeks.

She had been really glad he wasn't there when that conversation had taken place.

He'd ended up at hers one night and it had been a hastily agreed, never to be spoken of again.

She'd been watching Next Top Model re-runs with a six pack of beer that wasn't going anywhere as she stretched out on the sofa. She was bored. Horny. Bored. Horny. The models were not distracting her and she rested her head over the arm of the sofa and groaned loudly. She didn't feel like getting herself off. It was boring. Horny. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Throwing her empty bottle at the table, she groaned when she heard it knock over stuff on the table. She lobbed a pillow at the TV instead and grumbled under her breath.

Closing her eyes she felt her phone vibrate under butt.

"Ohhhh Ughhh Arghhh." She rolled over and felt for the black device. "Hello?"

"Hey Kens." The cheery voice was a relief and an irritation.

"Deeeeks it's three am." She whined staring blankly at the skinny girls on her TV.

"Aaaand you're awake watching Next Top Model." She could hear the laughter in his voice and huffed down the phone. "No really I can see you in the window open up and close your curtains." She shouted down the phone and turned to see the cheeky face in her window. Pulling herself upright she strolled to the door with his grin practically assaulting her face.

"Go away Deeks." She groaned but held the door open for him anyway, he sidled past her and let her shut the door.

"Those have my name on." He sat down and stared at the carnage around him. He cracked open one of the beers and grinned before reaching for the remote. She huffed and sat next to him, whining when he turned over to a car programme.

"What are you doing?" She glared at him and he grinned at her again.

"I came to entertain you, you are clearly bored; hence the pillows thrown across the room, the bottles on the floor and the unopened beers. You clearly needed me." He looked at her more carefully.

Her hair was ruffled as though she had been playing with it and she was in those little shorts that she slept in and that little tank top. Maybe he'd woken her up. Nope she had been awake judging by the mess that surrounded him. Kensi never got hot and bothered so he watched her surreptitiously as she nabbed the bag of chips he'd bought and ate them with her normal grace and delicacy, i.e none.

She was horny.

The realisation hit Deeks like a freight train. She was horny. He'd only ever see her like this once when they'd got drunk at a bar. She'd admitted it to him that she was horny and frustrated as fuck. They'd glossed over it and ignored it the next day but Deeks realised that she was horny as, right here, right now.

"You alright there Kens?" He nodded as she fidgeted on the sofa. She nodded and turned back to the TV, fingers reaching for the chips. She glanced to and back. "Horny are we Kens?" He grinned taking a swig of beer, hiding a smirk when she coughed.

"Sorry what?"

"I mean are you horny Fern?" He snaffled the chips and stuffed a few in his mouth.

"Are you Deeks, is that why you're here, at one in the morning? Is this a booty call?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked when he spluttered on the chips. "This is a booty call isn't it?" She smacked his arm and stole the chips off him, eating more.

"It can be if you want it to Fern." He winked and Kensi stopped to look at him.

"Do you want it to be?" She looked up at him. Deeks had to make the decision whether she was being serious or not. He put the beer down on the table after taking a nonchalant gulp of it.

"Why not?" He leant closer and Kensi licked the dust from the chips off her lips. She watched his eyes flick to the movement.

"You mean it?" She whispered and he nodded. He hadn't really expected to be her booty call. Maybe in one of his fantasies sure. "Just a one off? Just tonight." Okay sure it wasn't what he wanted but he'd take it so he nodded again. Then the chip bag was thrown to the side and she launched herself at him. He was barely ready as her lips pressed against his. He grabbed at that pliable body he had often imagined and pulled her closer as he kissed her back hungrily. They were practically devouring one another as they fought for dominance. She was atop him, arms holding her up but he kept her legs pinned between his, entangled on the sofa as they were. He tugged at her loose hair, revelling in the hint of coconut shampoo before biting her lip gently and pulling her away.

She gasped for breath as his lips trailed down her throat, nibbling at strategic points and earning a moan when he worked his way back up and found _that_ spot beneath her ear lobe. Shivers shot through the right side of her body as he bit the lobe and she growled at him.

"Soft spot have we Fern?" He grinned that insufferably cute smile and she distracted him by rolling her hips against his. His face went slightly slack and Kensi swore she could see his pupils dilate even further.

"Hard spot have we Deeks?" She retorted, the effect somewhat lost when his hips bucked into hers.

"You tell me." He winked and she kissed him again, effectively ending the conversation. Kensi stifled a laugh when he rolled them off of the sofa onto the floor so he was on top, she'd soon regain the advantage but then all tactical thinking went out of the window as his weight pressed in just the right place and her thighs were against his, almost wrapped around him. She moaned when his kisses broke away for a second time, this time past her collarbone though he reserved a kiss for it and further south towards the cut of her tank top. She'd forgone a bra in the pleasure of her own home and Deeks had most definitely noticed. He was mouthing at her breasts through the t-shirt, a sensation that made more goosebumps appear across her chest and she whined in frustration. He chuckled against her skin and she thrust her hips against his. A smirk spread across her face when she heard him gasp and he reared back to look at her.

"Play nicely Fern." He scolded softly, pinning her restless hands in one of his. She looked at his face, flush spread across her cheeks, looked at where he held her hands and looked back to him.

"We gonna play like that Deeks?" She raised an eyebrow. Oh a challenge. Deeks loved challenges.

"I'm always in charge Fern." He grinned and before he could go back to kissing her neck, she'd locked her ankles around his waist and rolled again. They were so close to banging into the table but they just didn't care as Kensi now straddled him, hips moving in small circles that made him moan.

"Enough small talk Marty." She growled and stripped off the tank top. "You gonna fuck me or not?" She stood and left him lying on the floor in her lounge as she sauntered to the bedroom. She didn't even make it to the staircase before he slammed her into the wall.

"Play nicely." He repeated, his voice a low husky growl that made her even wetter. He had lost his shirt somewhere along the line as they fought all the way up the stairs, collapsing onto her bed with her on top. His jeans were on the landing, they were left in her tiny example of shorts and his boxers and unexpectedly stared at one another.

Kensi always expected this moment to be awkward but it wasn't, a lazy smile crossed his features and she rummaged in her bedside drawer before attacking him once more.

"I would love to do the whole foreplay thing but right now I think we can skip that." She murmured between kisses, relieved to feel him nod frantically and then that was all they needed. The last clothing gone and Kensi finally saw the erection that had pressed into her and bit her lip in appreciation.

But she wasn't a standing spectator, she was far more active than that. The condom on there was another brief wordless argument for domination and after he'd won she moaned in appreciation. Okay so maybe she did like him being on top.

"Marty." She drew his name out like a prayer as he began to thrust into her. Those talon nails of hers were digging into his shoulders but it only spurred Deeks on as every possible celebration was going on inside his head. Finally. Finally. After what felt like aeons of sexual tension. Finally.

"God, Kens." He almost barked out. She felt amazing, better than amazing. Later, when his vocab was reconnected he would probably use the word exquisite but right now Kensi Blye had reduced him to Neanderthal terms in his head. She had reduced him to a nice little gooey puddle and he wanted to make sure he did the same to her.

He had. He most certainly had. She was screaming his name now, a fact he stored for later, and she looked absolutely gorgeous, head thrown back eyes closed. He should have known when she looked up at him, cheeky glint in eyes that she would just about finish him off.

She still used her training to get him underneath her and soon she was on top and he was close. He had never seen anything sexier than a sex ruffled Kensi on top, pulling _that _face.

"Kens. Please." He grunted and he knew from the whimpers that accompanied his name that she was close.

"Marty. Marty. Oh ohhhh." She was getting louder again and suddenly he pulled her down and kissed her hard. That was it. She was so tight around him he couldn't handle it as her inner muscles fluttered and her scream was muffled by their lips. He followed suit pretty quick and she collapsed onto his chest.

Breath catching, hearts racing, blood pumping Kensi let out a whine when he shifted.

"I know Fern." His voice was hoarse. "But let me clean up." Reluctantly she rolled off of him and the post-sex awkwardness rolled right on. On cue.

"Stay." She murmured when he came back to the doorframe. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. He padded back to the rather rumpled bed covers and slipped beneath them as she did too.

"I'm coming round more often." He grinned and heard her giggle.

"This Deeks, is a once in a lifetime opportunity." She looked at him from her separate pillow.

"I know you have to have a queen sized bed for a drama queen like yourself but I haven't got cooties, come here." He caught her elbow and gestured for her to scoot over which she did, rolling in the process so her back pressed to his chest.

"Night Marty." She yawned and Marty felt his eyes close too.

"Night Fern." She pretended not to feel the kiss pressed to her hair and slowed her breathing so he'd think she dropped off quickly. "Sweet dreams." His arm slung across her stomach, her arms over his. She felt safe.

Even if it was just a booty call.


End file.
